Base Animals
__TOC__grand unicorn Some animals in Fantasy Forest Story copy the form of other animals. The original animal from which the form is copied is called a Base Animal. An animal's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine an animal's basis. Note that while some animals may share some characteristics of the animals that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these animals. Here is a list of the Base Animals and the Animals that are based upon them. Armordillo Animals Based Upon it: *Ampeater *Dread Panda *Dripmunk *Harvest Hedgehog *Harvest Hoarder *Heartvark *Honey Badger *Jingle Shells *Love Bug *Loyal Badger *Magma Mouse *Magnetic Mouse *Money Badger *Monsoon Marmot *Napping Turtle *Nocturtle *Peppermint Platty *Porcupineapple *Red Panda *Sapybara *Snappy Turtle *Snowpossum *Sugarskull Glider *Tortice *Tortigloo *Turtisle Aurora Pegasus Animals Based Upon it: *Hippogryph *Nightmare *Pearl Peryton *Sagittarius *Valkyrie *Virgo Cosmic Phoenix Animals Based Upon it: *Alice *Brave Eagle *Citrine Peregrin *Cold Turkey *Conducktor *Cupid Sparrow *Falconch *Friar Duck *Frightingale *Love Dove *Paradise Parrot *Peamoth *Present Pheasant *Ra *Rainbow Raven *Reckless Roc *Rubble Rooster *Scarecrow *Shockatoo *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Terradactyl *Thunderhawk *Tubacan *Turtle Dove *Wise Eagle *Year of the Rooster Deadwing Animals Based Upon it: *Goldscale Eagle Beagle Animals Based upon it: *Caturn *Catypuss *Flyerfox *Hareon *Koala Cadabra *Meowl *Palmeranian *Vampire Cat Eerie Owl Animals Based upon it: *Fruitbat *Grandmother *Hooded Robin *Infernowl *Starry Night Owl *Tinsowl Fairy Ferret Animals Based Upon it: *Aquatter *Bee Mine *Chameneon *Fallaby *Festive Firefly *Hedgehog *Hummingburn *Lemurcury *Lunar Moth *Mercat *Merry Fairy *Merry Meercat *Monarchy *Orchid Otter *Racmoon *Rainguin *Scorpio *Spring Wing Frostfang Animals Based Upon it: *Anubis *Aquafox *Autumn Equifox *Beagle Scout *Beauty *Bulldog *Cactus Kitsune *Captain K9 *Cerberus *Chocolate Lab *Chocolate Rabbit *Dumbledog *Dusky *Electricutie *Fennec Shox *Firefox *Fladingo *Fluffy *Four Leaf Rover *French Bulldog *Gingerbread Bunny *Golden Retriever *Great Danebow *Ground Hound *Holly Collie *Hug Pug *Jackalope *Jackalope Frost *Jackal-Lantern *Ladypug *Little Fawn *Lucky Rabbit *Persephone *Puppy Love *Psyena *Saintly Bernard *Shock Fox *Station Dalmatian *Summer Equifox *Sweet Sheep *Terrorier *Toy Poodle *Vanillamb *Winter Equifox *Winter Wonderlamb Jellyflash Animals Based Upon it: *Jollyfish *Opal Octopus *Ornament Octopus Magmacore Animals Based Upon it: *Blizard *Emerald Dragon *Gargolem *Garnet Griffin *Glacial Griffin *Harpy *Romanticore *Sapphire Cthulhu *Sea Drake *Sea Horse *Skeletal Dragon *Skyena *Snapdragon *Snowflake Drake *Storm Sphinx *Wyburn Mamaroo Animals Based Upon it: *Aquarius *Black Bear'd *Boom Bear *Bountiful Bunny *Cranbeary *Easter Bunny *Feast Beast *Froggy Bandit *G.I. Joey *Gecko Roman *Gretel *Gummy Bear *Hansel *Icegator *Julius Baever *Mama Bear *Mouseguard *Mrs. Claws *Nutcracker *Papa Penguin *Party Penguin *Petite Panda *River Runner *Sidekicker *Snow Monster *Sobek *Strawbeary *Teddy Bear *Timbear *Toy Elephant Northwest Whale Animals Based Upon it: *Gold Fish *Orcagami *Star Fish Ocean Owl Animals Based Upon it: *Cockatorch *Dream Bat *Fire Glider *Nocturnowl *Treasure Toucan Orca Snail Animals Based Upon it: *Banana Slug Pandaffodil Animals Based Upon it: *Birthday Bear *Ember Bear *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Mardi Claw *Pigmy *Pumpkin Panda *Solar Bear *Torch Bearer Patriotter Animals Based Upon It: *Enchantress *Gemini *Merit Badger *Mrs. Potter *Red Weasely *Robber Raccoon *Weasel Witch *Wild Wondercat Petal Peacock Animals Based Upon it: *Pop Art Peacock Plantlers Animals Based Upon it: *Aries *Charger *Chilly Goat *Chocolate Moose *Cinderelka *Cursed Rose *Electric Elk *Georaffe *Lambi *Libra *Lunar Goat *Medoe *Melodeer *Menoram *Moroccan Gazelle *Peruvian Llama *Prince Charring *Pygmy Giraffe *Rampage *Rapstallion *Reindeer *Secret Santler *Spruce Moose *Sweater Donner *Tesllama *Volcamel *Yule Mule *Zeus Moose Punk Skunk Animals Based Upon it: *Chipskunk *Freezel *Halloweasel *Hot Dog *Striped Skunk *Unicorgi *Wolverink Pyro Pony Animals Based Upon it: *Amethyst Pony *Art Nouveau Horse *Bead Steed *Chilldebeest *Crystal Unicorn *Garnet Pony *Gingerbread Pony *Grand Unicorn *Jade Kirin *Little Red *Maid Mareian *Matripony *Norse Horse *Parade Pony *Peony Pony *Pinata Pony *Poppy Pony *Prize Pony *Rapunzel *Rocking Horse *Skeletal Steed *Treebra *Unicornucopia *Zapra Quartz Quetzalcoatl Animals Based Upon it: *Aquaconda *Basilisk *Cornucobra *Cunning Snake *Diamondback *Fruitcake Snake *Garland Snake *Paper Lantern Dragon *Quake Snake Rock Rhino Animals Base Upon it: *Adorabull *Amour Boar *Arboar *Bansheep *Beever *Bipartibison *Boarealis *Cherub Cub *Cubism Cow *Elephantom *Frankenswine *Growvine *Hamrock *Hercules *Hibearnate *Hippiepotomus *Hippopot-a-Gold *Lullabison *Mammoth Trunk *Noelephant *North Polarbear *Papayak *Porkupine *Puffalo *Rock Candy Rhino *Rooted Rhino *Ruby Razorback *Rumblebee *S'more Boar *Sheriff of Naughtyham *Slippopotamus *Steamtrunk *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Taurus *Thunder Mammoth *Toronado *Tulip Tapir *White Elephant *Wombattery *XO Ox *Zombee Shamcroc Animals Based Upon it: *Athletigator *Carnival Croc *Tree Frog Skyger Animals Based Upon it: *Bastet *Cave Art Sabertooth *Celtic Cat *Comet Cougar *Craguar *Dandelion *Gold Lion *Hades *Jasmine Jaguar *Kissy Cat *Knitten Kitten *Lava Leopard *Leo *Leopardchaun *Liger *Lightning Leopard *Lion Pride *Lionheart *Neapolitiger *Ornate Ocelot *Onyx Direwolf *Planther *Pluma *Professor Scrape *Santa Claws *Santa's Helpurr *Sea Lion *Smitten Kitten *Typhoon Tiger *Valentiger *Winter Wolverine Snowmanatee Animals Based Upon it: *Snow Leopard Seal *Walrust Solar Simian Animals Based Upon it: *Aperil Fool *Bamboon *Chimpala *Daredevil *Demonkey *Seamur Spark Shark Animals Based Upon it: *Rudolphin Super Heron Animals Based Upon it: *Arcrane *Candy Crane *Castlewary *Cheep *Crescent Crane *Fallmingo *French Hen *Frostrich *Ghostrich *Haka Kiwi *Limerick Chick *Lucky Duck *Paper Crane *Storking *Stuffin Puffin *Thankfowl *Tidal Toucan *Tornadodo Treent of Life Animals Based Upon it: *Giving Treent *Libertree *Trick-or-Treent Vinotaur Animals Based Upon it: *Ancient Sloth *Beast *Cancer *Chimp Champ *Chromadile *Confetti Yeti *Cuddle Monster *Goblin Gobbler *Granite Golem *Grassquatch *Grumpy Gorilla *Krampus *Land Shark *Mistletoed Sloth *Moleten *Obsidian Cyclops *Orangubang *Onyx Ox *Owl Bear *Plutopus *Ribbon Gibbon *Rockodile *Seafoam Sloth *Thanksgibbon *Thorilla *Twilight Troll *Werewolf *Yak-O-Lantern Notes *The animals that currently have no animals based upon them and are not based on any other animals are the Airy Otter, Dragonfly, Hatchling, Pisces, and Scaredy Cat. Category:Animals Category:Base Animals